User talk:MA4585159
Welcome Hi, welcome to EndWar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MA4585159 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:31, October 5, 2011 FanFic A little too much future? Halo, Crysis, Command& Conquer, Warhammer 40k....... Nice ides though. But another thing is about my fanfics..... Well, I guess it's a competition now. Honestly, there wasn't too much fiction originally involved. I do try to keep it on par with EndWar tech level, even slightly lower. I'm an old-scholl hard sci fi nut. - MA4585159 14:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't intend it as a competition, but sure. Anyways, can you review my T109? Thanks. John Pan 02:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait, why doesn't the U.S. have AWACS? John Pan (talk) 03:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. I suppose three AWACS would be too boring. The Airbus Shadow is an enhanced ECM platform with AWACS and CSISTAR capability. And the Nest is probably more vital than detection as it allows Vindicators to deliver multiple payloads per deployment. Note that the US have three ways to trump the need for AWACS: spam Vindicator drones, deploy a Rapier patrol (sixth-generation fighter with a quite good radar and M3 capability, which is good when Firkins are around with long-ranged kits) or deploy a Zumwailt-class with the SPY-3A radar of the AEGIS system. All of them can be uplinked to ground control, which then can downlink data to the Battlenet. - MA4585159 Alright. I'll be uping my navy grid. Anyways, F-44 Ghost is up. John Pan (talk) 03:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. i just would like to introduce myself. I am an avid palyer of RTS and military action agmes. Just saying hi here. Leave a message. Deniedoperative 07:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Background Image CSS Issues I really need help changing the background. I fiddled with the CSS code on the main page but i can't properly make it work. I have the code, but for some reason it doesn't initiate. Could you help me or have an admin do it? the url of the image is http://uk.playstation.com/media/116395/endwar_hero.jpg And how do i change the Monaco:CSS page? The media wiki hasn't really helped on that. Also don't forget to set the background to :no repeat. Also, there is an uploaded version of the JPEG. Thanks in advance. tell an admin if you can't do it and reply back soon. Deniedoperative 01:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) There is no admin and I myself is an amateur. - MA4585159 08:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You could ask a Media Wiki admin or moderator. You know, the guys at the "help" and "orientation" wiki. Deniedoperative 06:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Link is broken. - MA4585159 (talk) Other talk Don't. Try. To. Talk. To. Me. About. Russian. Poop Pop. Music. - MA4585159 (talk) Pop is the tool of the devil! Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff for the win! Deniedoperative (talk) 06:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure as hell better that what our "estrada" has come up with in the last 15 years. My personal favourite would probably be musical scores for various movies, all written by Mikael Tariverdiev. Mainly espionage thrillers ("Seventeen Moments of Spring"), but all the way to a hooliganish boyscout comedy ""Welcome", or "No Trespassing"". Currently I'm more into game soundtracks. Right now I'm listening for the Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion, which I've copied straight out of game files and used an .ogg codec for Media Player. I also have a copy of the freely available Dawn of War II soundtrack, although I had to go through a porn site to get it. - MA4585159 (talk) Alright. Classical music? John Pan (talk) 08:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The Command and Conquer series has an awesome musical score. - sign your damn posts, John Pan For more epic music try Two Steps from Hell. Just google them and listen to Heart of Courage or To Glory. Deniedoperative (talk) 06:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I am aware of their work, thank you. They've wrote scores for the later two Mass Effect release trailers. And, I was just about to present you with the issue of why some game sountracks suck. They're inappropriate for the faction. Case in point C&C: Red Alert 3 and Soviet rock music. Deconstruction: when the Soviets wanted their assault supported by music, they used something else. Something that was not banned in the Union, which developed separately from most of the world during the Cold War. Case in point: Ivan Danilov advanced under Kalkhin-Gol supported by BT-7s with loudspeakers blasting "Intenatsional". An example of a proper faction theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhoCf7Kq8Bc - MA4585159 (talk) Be that as it may,m Shock and Awe as well as Hell March are indeed excellent examples of musical scores that accompany the flow of gameplay. I keep stopping to shake my head to the riff in Shock and Awe and then realise by the time the song rotation ends half my base has been destroyed. Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends has an INCREDIBLY immersive musical score and I SWEAR the game KNOWS that i am launching a large offensive and then a suitable score comes on. It's wonderful. Check it out. Deniedoperative (talk) 08:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) And that's why I like the Sins of Solar Empire: the music '''does not '''stop when you pause, and it does change whenever you enter combat, only to resume when you're done or just zoom out. Yes, it ties a soundtrack to a location. Tell me if these two are not awesome enough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iemUSwZFtPA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf4MRBgRq00. And the soundtrack to the much older Rise of Nations is pretty decent, but there are some things I can't tolerate. Most of them are found in Rise of Legends. - MA4585159 (talk) 09:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) That's what I like about ''Sins ''as well. In terms of composers Hans Zimmer comes to my mind first, then Martin O'Donnel. I mean Crysis 2 had a very nice, but not quite stellar soundtrack. The Halo 3 soundtrack is some of the best scores i have had the auditory pleausre of listening to. MA4, are you familiar with the work of the Eminence Symphony Orchestra? They are based in Australia and has had their works featured in multitiudes of JRPGs and Anime. Deniedoperative (talk) 06:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Not my genres, no. And personally, the soundtracks of the original Halo trilogy pale in comparison to... what were their names? Rain, the Menagerie, Traffic Jam, Air Traffic Control, Unrecoiled, Lone Wolf, which in turn pale to the first part of the Greatest Journey. Hans Zimmer has a number of film works, all of which are recognizably similar. Still, currently my two favourites are To The Victor of SoSE and Angels of Death of DoW II, the latter alongside with The Emperor's Victory.